The Price of a Jewl
by MaryAliceBrandonWhitlockCullen
Summary: After Shelby is captured by a jewlry shop owner she robbed, and the Contessa, She discovers the real price of a jewl. Meanwhile will Wing pay any price to get his Jewl, Shelby back? Otto/Laura Wing/Shelby I OWN NOT THE H.I.V.E.


SPOV

Shelby was walking down the hallways at H.I.V.E. to try to meet Laura at their room. Apparently something good had happened by the sound of her voice on the blackbox. All of a sudden a big hand closed around her mouth and nose and he stuffed a piece of cloth on her nose. It smelled a bit funny….it all went black from there.

When Shelby came to, she looked around at black walls and a very heavily locked door. She was sitting in a very uncomftorble chair and she realized that her feet and hands were chained to the char. Another loop of metal securing her stomach to the back of the chair. She had blood on her face, her blonde ponytail was messed up and her black jumpsuit all alphas wore was torn in various places. All of a sudden a bright light came on and in walked the Contessa.

"hello Shelly dear" she said with a sneer

Shelby glared at her the best she could, still being a little drugged from the gas.

"you see Shelly"

"it's Shelby"

"fine. Shelby. I've been helping out a friend. A friend who you infact stole something from.

Shelby's face must have looked confused so the Contessa gestured for a man to come in. Flanked by two muscular bodyguards he leaned in her face, his breath smelling like tobacco and said

"hiya doll. I'm Bernie"

Crap. Bernie's Jewlers, she'd stolen a diamond, a large diamond, from his store a year before she was taken to H.I.V.E.

WPOV

I was happy for my friends. I really was, after 3 years of hopeless flirting Otto and Laura were a couple. But I do admit I was jealous. For, whatever feelings I had initially for Shelby had escalated greatly. But if I told her how I felt it would ruin our friendship.

"wheres Shelby?" Laura asked a concerned look on her face

"Don't worry about it" Otto said and smiled down at her taking her hand in his. All of a sudden our blackboxes rang simutaniously. We opened them and H.I.V.E. mind said each of our names followed by a 'docter Nero would like to see you in his office'

"what did you do this time"? I grinned, teasing Otto.

"I only blew up one thing today." Otto teased back as we made our way to doctor Nero's office. When we went in his office the first thing out of Lauras mouth was

"are we in trouble?"

I tried not to laugh at my friend. We'd find out soon enough.

"no" Doctor Nero said to answer her question "in fact, I belive you're friend Ms. Trinity is in a heap of it though."

I suddently became concerned. Did she mug a first year again?

"look at this live footage we got a few minuetes ago"

The giant screen with the H.I.V.E. logo on it lit up and I saw a light cascading down on a blonde haired girl, her hair disheveled and black jumpsuit ripped, she was chained onto the chair and there was blood on her face. Her blue eyes looked up twords the screen. It was Shelby. Laura gasped and Otto grabbed her hand. I was too stunned to answer. All of a sudden a heavyset man came into view.

"well Miss. Trinity" he said with a sneer "lets give you're little friends back at hive a little present."

Shelby spat on his foot and I felt strangly proud of her for doing so. The mans face clouded and he gestured someone on screen. It was the Contessa.

"we just can't kill her can we!" Otto exclaimed clearly exasperated. I turned my attention back to the screen. The Contessa moved to the side so we could have a clear view of Shelby. We heard her hissing voice and Shelby screamed. It chilled me to the bone, she screamed tears leaking out of her eyes, her pleas to make it stop were ignored. She stopped after a minuete and Shelby slumped over, shaking. I was going to kill the Contessa. Rage was flooded throughout me as I looked at the girl on screen only a fraction of what I knew.

"well H.I.V.E." the contessa smirked "say goodbye to Shelby Trinity, This is the last anyone will ever hear of her"

The lights in the room dimmed until only a spotlight rested on Shelby's bleeding shaking crying form. One thought, only one registered in my mind.

I was getting Shelby back no matter what.


End file.
